


A Whole New World

by Shinigami24



Series: Fairy Tales Matchmaking [4]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina comes back again with another couple to unite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the #4 fic for this series. I'm going by the Disney version for the fairy-tales. So expect chaos and mayhem when the pack sees who Katrina cast them as.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina picks Malia's significant other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Malia's story. I finally remembered some of my original plans for this series. Some of the future couples will be hinted at throughout this fic.  
> LitF will be next to be updated.

Talia had hired a professional supernatural after Laura failed in her efforts. Katrina was successful with her matchmaking. She got couples together using many fairy tales like Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, and the Little Mermaid. Erica and Boyd were dating and in a committed relationship. Derek and Stiles were engaged and planning their wedding. Lydia and Allison were just getting together. They were taking things one step at a time, but they were in love. Katrina's efforts was getting more and more successful, one fairy tale at a time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina was pleased. It had been two weeks since her last matchmaking efforts. And she had finally figured out who to set Malia up with. She had thought about all possible suitors before coming to a decision.

"She will be good with Aiden." the sorceress mused. She smiled as she got the spell-book ready. This fairytale will be just perfect! The matchmaker was so excited to try this spell out and get the new couple together.


	2. A Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and her boyfriend goes out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

Malia went to the movies with her boyfriend. The date was terrible! Her boyfriend; John was rude and increasingly antagonistic throughout the movie. He kept talking and was disrespectful to the attendants. He even initiated several fights. They nearly got kicked out. At the end of the movie, Malia had enough. She growled before spinning around and slapping John. He gaped at her before anger overtook him. Malia huffed before making a quick call. Matt and Derek arrived within five minutes. They stood between her and the douche. 

"We're over!" Malia declared before leaving the movie theater, feeling strangely satisfied.

About thirty minutes later, Kira sat down with Malia in her bedroom for some girl talk. Malia was still fuming over the failed date.

"I hate him so much!" she shouted.

"I know you do, Malia." Kira responded. Then Malia continued to rant, as Kira listened and offered comforting words.

* * *

The next day, Peter and Chris were eating lunch in Olive Garden with Will and Talia. They ate pasta and salad with cokes. Talia was the only person to eat soup.

"Malia finally dumped that jackass." Peter announced.

"I'm so glad that Cora isn't dating." Will declared. Witnessing Allison and Malia date scumbags had caused Cora to decide to take a break from the dating scene.

"Matt isn't dating neither." Talia mused.

"Good, I don't want him dating." Peter replied.

"Always so overprotective." Chris snorted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lydia and Allison were on their first date to an outdoors Indie Pop concert. They enjoyed the band playing and the crowd's good cheer. The ladies kissed as the band let off fireworks.

* * *

While Lydia and Allison were having fun, Liam and Mason was hanging out. They was at a food court at the mall. The best friends ate their burgers, fires and soda, as they joked around. They had fun together. Then the boys cleaned up their table and walked to the arcade.

* * *

In the meantime, Katrina was giddy with excitement. Malia had broken up with her boyfriend, which made her job ten times easier. She flicked her wrist and rapidly cast her spell.

"Let's get started." she declared.


	3. In Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack wakes up in their new tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

Malia and Liam woke up in a strange place. Malia woke up in a bed. She stood up and looked at her new outfit. Wait, new outfit? She was currently wearing blue harem pants with a matching top. She had jeweled trimmings. She wore gold earrings with matching necklace. She had sandals with high heels.

"What the hell?" she was confused.

Meanwhile, Liam woke up and looked at his hands. He winced when he saw that his hands was now orange paws with retractable claws. He looked at the nearest mirror and saw his bright orange costume with black stripes. He was dressed up as a tiger. He instantly became mortified.

"Why am I always the animals and other cutesy parts?!" he moaned in dismay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aiden and the others woke up. Aiden woke up in ratty clothing. He wore white pants with a purple vest. He was dirty and sweaty. He jumped when he heard two screams. One of them was Ethan! He instantly sprinted in the direction where his twin's scream had come from.

Matt woke up only to find himself dressed like a monkey a vest and hat on.

Ethan stared at his blue skin in shock. He was wearing blue harem pants with a red sash tied around his waist. He had on gold bracers.

Kira woke up and saw that she was the Carpet. Her costume was purple and gold.

"Not this again!" Danny groaned.

"Yes, again. And guess who is one of the stars." Ethan replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isaac woke up only to scream when he saw that he was dressed in a red parrot costume complete with blue tail feathers.

Kincaid groaned when he looked down at himself and saw black and maroon robes with gold trimmings. He was wearing an odd headpiece and holding a staff.

"This is by far the worst thing to have happened to me!" Isaac complained when he had recovered. Kincaid turned to him.

"You are absolutely right." he stated.

* * *

In the meantime, Laura and Braeden were back in the viewing room with Boyd and Erica, and Derek and Stiles. The couples welcomed Lydia and Allison. Lydia and Allison looked at the huge TV and assorted snacks.

"Take a seat. We have soft pretzels this time." Braeden offered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pack met up. Liam was grumpy and was huffing around. Matt and Kira didn't like their roles neither.

"I kind of like this." Ethan commented. Aiden was looking stunned.

"Be glad that you didn't turn into a different gender." Danny informed his friend.

"I think we're adorable." Cora smiled. Several pack members looked at her like she was nuts,


	4. Secret Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is making plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Sorry for the delay, but I had one of those days. LitF will be updated next.  
> The last couple days have been rough, and it is looking the weekend won't be any better. So I apologize ahead of time if my updates are late.

Malia and Aiden stared aimlessly at each other. When they had came across each other, they had been surprised by their roles.

"This just got awkward." Malia said at last. Aiden shrugged.

"Yeah, it definitely is." he declared.

Meanwhile, Ethan and Danny were hanging out. The two friends chatted away.

"My role in this tale wasn't as bad as the last one." Danny was saying.

"I kind of like the way I am now." Ethan admitted.

"Maybe this will all turn out fine." Danny responded.

* * *

 A hour later, the pack met up to talk. Everyone was ready to talk about their new adventure.

"So, we are in Aladdin. All of our clothes and the setting kind of gives it away." Ethan stated.

"Aiden is much better for Malia than all those scumbags that she has dated." Matt declared.

"However, we'll need to convince her of that." Kira pointed out. She knew from experience how stubborn her best friend could be.

"In fact, we need to get them together." Cora declared.

"Let's get to work." Ethan stated as they settled in for a planning session.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isaac and Kincaid were irritated. They were plotting a way to get out of the tale. They wanted out of this desert yesterday!

"How do we get out of here?" Isaac squawked.

"We should stop whoever is Aladdin?" Kincaid suggested.

"That'd work." Isaac responded.

"We should start now before it's too late." Kincaid stated.

* * *

In the meantime, the couples watched the fairy tale play out. The couples were worried about what Isaac and Kincaid were planning. It bore ill will for the rest of the pack.

"Isaac knows much better than to do this!" Allison exclaimed.

"Should we tell my mom about this?" Derek wanted to know.

"Yes. We don't need anyone else to destroy this fairy tale and ruin Katrina's efforts." Laura stated.

"All we can do is to keep watching for now." Braeden declared.

* * *

A few minutes later, Laura and Braeden had left to have some privacy. Braeden and Laura had their arms wrapped around each other as they cuddled on the loveseat.

"The viewing room will be packed soon." Laura was saying.

"We'll need more room and more snacks." Braeden responded.

"Especially soft pretzels. Those are pretty good," Laura said. Braeden snorted and kissed her cheek.


	5. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden has an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Isaac's behavior might seem OOC. But I noticed that he has a habit of acting out when he is left to his own devices in canon. S2-3 ring any bells? Don't worry, he will learn his lesson, I promise!

The pack rushed to see Aiden when he was nearly killed. He had eaten some poisoned food and fell ill immediately. When the chef went through the bowl he saw poisonous mushrooms. The pack was shocked and angered. They fumed silently, waiting to hear about Aiden's condition. Eventually, the healer came out with some good news. Aiden was going to be fine but he would need to be watched for the next few hours.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boyd and Erica were left alone. The couple cuddled in one of the bedrooms in the viewing house. They relaxed in each other's grip.

"Who could have poisoned Aiden?" Boyd asked.

"What if it is Isaac and his partner?" Erica was worried.

"If that's true, Talia will be so angry." Boyd stated. Erica shook her head.

"It will all work out, eventually." she responded.

* * *

The next day, Malia went to the infirmary to visit Aiden. She found him sneaking out of said room. The nurse caught Aiden and sent him back. Aiden huffed but went right back to the infirmary. A few minutes later, he and Malia was talking about the poisoning.

"I hope that you get better," Malia smiled softly.

"I hope I do, too," Aiden responded. Malia kissed his cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles was having alone time. Derek wrapped his arms around his fiance. Although, they were mostly relaxed, the couple still worried about the tale.

"I don't want this to be Isaac's plan." Derek was saying.

"If he's not careful, he could end up with a punishment like Jackson's. My brain could never forget that." Stiles responded.

"Right. He was exiled from the pack during meals for a week. Plus, he had training every single day." Derek reminisced.

"By the way, Deucalion will want to have a say on Issac's punishment." Stiles warned.

"We'll cross that bridge." Derek whispered. He kissed Stiles' forehead.

"Just relax for now." he finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kincaid and Isaac were plotting. They were upset that their plan didn't work.

"Let's show ourselves and make a move." Kincaid suggested.

"That would be the perfect way to go." Isaac replied. Then they stepped out into the open, letting the pack know who they were.


	6. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Kincaid comes clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. I know, I know today is April 1st. But this is an actual chapter. I take my writing seriously! Anyway, ch 6 should be out tmw, depending on how things pans out.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked as he stared at Isaac and Kincaid in shock. The pack were shocked and fearful. Kincaid merely ignored them as he ordered Isaac to take Malia to the infirmary and lock her in. After Isaac had done so, he returned to the main room.

Meanwhile, Aiden and Malia banged on the door before giving up after several minutes. Malia was pissed off.

"That son of a bitch!" she shouted as she began to rant.

"Talia and Deucalion are going to be furious." Aiden stated. His statement stopped Malia in her tracks. Soon, she stopped ranting and calmed down. She then remembered something important.

"Before we die, I wanna to say I love you." Malia began.

"I love you, too." Aiden confessed. Malia then leaned in and kissed Aiden softly. The bright light was a tell tale sign of the spell breaking.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pack began to change back to normal.

"Thank God!" Liam exclaimed when he saw he was back in normal attire. The pack nodded their agreement. Then they spotted Malia and Aiden kissing. Matt and Ethan instantly covered their eyes and turned their backs to their siblings.

"That has to be the worst thing I've ever seen!" Ethan declared. Matt nodded while cringing besides him. Malia threw a middle finger up at her brother as she resumed kissing Aiden.

* * *

A few minutes later, Laura and Braeden arrived. The pair of women were beyond angry with Isaac. They promptly grabbed Isaac when no one was looking and dragged him away.

"We have to go and see my mom. And you're coming with us!" Laura declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the couples were on a group date to the mini golf course. They had fun competing against the other couples. Lydia and Allison ended up winning and they all went to the food court.

"That was fun!" Allison smiled.

"How deep of trouble is Isaac in?" Boyd asked.

"Worse than Jackson most likely. This is the second time someone messed with the fairy tales. She'll want to make an example of Isaac to prevent future incidents." Derek stated. As they brought drinks and snacks.

* * *

While the couples were finishing up their date, Talia was in her study when Braeden and Laura returned with Isaac in tow. Isaac was shying away from the furious duo of Laura and Braeden.

"What's going on?" she spoke in confusion.

"Isaac harmed Aiden and was planning to do worse to both him and Malia!" Laura shouted.

"Excuse me?!" Talia exclaimed in shock and disappointment.

"We just wanted out of the fairytale! The only other way is if a protagonist 'dies.'" Isaac protested.

"The point was to get them together within the story." Talia responded. Will and Deucalion came up when they heard the shouting.

"What is going on?" Will wanted to know. Braeden explained the events. The men were extremely unhappy.

"That stunt was extremely uncalled for." Duke stated.

"We need to decide his punishment soon. This time we also need to make sure that nothing like this happens ever again." Talia stated. They were dead serious about the current situation. Isaac was then escorted out so they could begin their discussion and make their decision.


	7. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia tells Isaac her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6, sorry if it is short. It is mostly a filler.  
> LitF will be updated next, I do want to finish it this week.

Aiden and Malia were alone. After a serious discussion, they decided to give dating a shot. They would take things slow, since they both didn't want to mess this up. The betas looked in each other's eyes lovingly, then Malia kissed Aiden passionately. His arms wrapped around his new girlfriend as he returned the kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt, Ethan, Danny, and Jackson went roller skating. They had fun together until Danny saw his current boyfriend. He had another guy on his arm. Danny paled as he looked sick. Jackson growled and started to head towards the guy's direction. How dare the scumbag cheat on his best friend! Danny was like a brother to him, and he wasn't going to let some scum mess with him! Matt immediately grabbed him.

"We can leave if you want," Matt offered as he struggled to keep hold of the seething Jackson.

"No, he's not going to ruin this night for me. Jacks, don't. he's not worth going to jail over." Danny responded, as he directed his next sentence to his best friend and blood brother. Then the men resumed skating, ignoring Danny's boyfriend kissing the mystery guy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laura and Braeden were alone in their place. Laura's head laid on Braeden's chest.

"What do you think my mom is going to do?" Laura asked her girlfriend.

"Lots of training. Deucalion could come up with something different." Braeden responded.

"Definitely. Aiden is one of his favorite betas." Laura replied. Then she kissed Braeden's cheek and snuggled back into her side.

* * *

While Laura and Braeden were talking, Isaac was back in Talia's office. Deucalion was also there.

"Isaac, we have agreed upon your punishment. When you are not working, you are to train, take care of the pack cubs, and watch over Brett and Liam for the next two months." Talia stated.

"You will also take care of the pack cubs for my pack too as well." Deucalion stated. Isaac looked annoyed but he was secretly grateful that it wasn't worse. A few minutes later, Isaac left to begin his training.

* * *

A few days later, the pack got together. They had bonding time, so they got into a puppy pile. The adults piled onto the floor, as the teenagers got into position over them. All of the children giggled as they climbed over them. The members enjoyed the comfort and closeness. Content hums and small purring sounds filled the air as the pack completely relaxed.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack throws a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue! AoLaD will be updated next.

Will and Talia was having a party for the pack and their friends. They rented some inflatables and had them set up. The kids aged 12 and below were thrilled with the water slides and the bouncy castles. Someone had even brought a ball pit. The older kids opted for the water slides, slip n' slide, and the obstacle courses.

The Hales ate fried chicken wings with fries. There was fruit and pasta salad. The coolers were filled with juice, soda and water bottles. The dessert table was packed with delicious desserts such as strawberry romanoff sauce, chocolate and sugar cookies, and frozen chocolate-raspberry pie. The adults mingled as the others went off to have fun.

* * *

While the older adults were mingling, Derek got together with his fellow pack members to play poker. The group of Cora, Brett, Liam, Allison, Kira, and Derek studied their cards intently. Their focus were completely on their cards.

"The party was a good idea," Kira commented.

"It's a good way to get the pack and friends connected." Derek responded.

"Gotcha." Liam smirked as he laid down a full house. They all groaned and threw down their cards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stiles, Lydia, Ethan. Matt, Boyd and Erica were playing truth and dare with Isaac and Aiden. Isaac was waiting for his turn with caution. Since his pack mates wasn't happy with his recent behavior. Just then his turn arrived.

"Truth or dare?" Stiles asked.

"Dare." the curly-haired beta responded.

"I dare you to kiss Matt." Stiles smirked.

"Hell no!" both men yelled. The others crowded them and they were forced to give in. Matt pressed his lips to Isaac's softly before he pulled away swiftly.

* * *

A few hours, Laura and Braeden were dancing together on the dance floor. Several other couples were also on the dance floor. The couples enjoyed themselves amongst family and friends. The love that they shared showed as they looked in each other's eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina watched the party from her crystal ball. The sorceress was besides her self with glee. Four couples down, several more pack members to pair up.

"Who will be next?" she mused as she looked at her list and pictures of various pack members, Cora, Matt, and Danny being amongst them.

'Who would need this more?' Katrina pondered as she thought the matter over.


End file.
